Storage apparatuses are typically used in residential and/or commercial properties for storing items. Some storage apparatuses may be attachable to a surface, such as to a ceiling inside of a building, and one or more items may be placed or stacked on the apparatus when attached to the surface. Also when the apparatus is attached to the surface, such as to the ceiling, one or more items may also be placed or stacked underneath the apparatus. Accordingly, storage apparatuses attachable to a surface may increase the storage capacity or space inside the building.
In some instances, it may be desirable to adjust one or more dimensions of the apparatus to fit the apparatus in a particular location, to increase the storage capacity, and/or the like. While many storage apparatuses offer adjustability, the adjustment of the storage apparatus may be difficult and/or cumbersome for the user.
Accordingly, there is an opportunity to develop an improved storage apparatus which is attachable to a surface, such as a ceiling of a building.